


Making Up

by HPfanonezillion



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Love, M/M, Making Up, Smut, argument
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-13
Updated: 2013-12-13
Packaged: 2018-01-04 12:01:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1080768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HPfanonezillion/pseuds/HPfanonezillion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After attending dinner with the Lightwoods and making Robert very uncomfortable, Alec is upset with Magnus. But Magnus knows just what to do to gain Alec's forgiveness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Making Up

“I don’t know why you’re still mad at me.” Magnus said as he sat down on the bed.

“And I don’t know why you can’t keep your mouth shut around my dad.” Alec plopped down beside him. “It’s hard enough for him that I’m with you. Why do you have to push his buttons?”

“Because he has nice buttons.”

Alec groaned and rolled away.

Magnus rolled into him and kissed his shoulder. “I’m sorry. I’ll try to do better next time.”

“There won’t be a next time. He said you are no longer allowed to be near him.”

“Tell me how I can make it better, little nephilim.” He slid a hand down Alec’s hip. He pressed his mouth to the Shadowhunter’s neck.

“Magnus.” Alec started, but then stopped.

Magnus turned him onto his back and pressed a kiss to his mouth. “I’m sorry I can be such an ass.”

“But I like your ass.” Alec said with a reluctant smile, slipping a hand over Magnus’s ass and giving it a gentle squeeze.

Magnus asked, “Still mad at me?”

Alec sighed. “Yes.”

Magnus kissed him.

“Maybe only a little.”

Magnus kissed him again and slipped a hand down his pants. “Come on. Forgive me.”

“I don’t know yet.” He gasped at the touch. “Let me think about it.”

“You do that. I’ll do more of this.” Magnus pressed another kiss to Alec’s mouth. He broke the kiss too soon, but moved his mouth across Alec’s jaw and took the Shadowhunter’s earlobe in his mouth. He pushed Alec’s pants down and began to stroke him.

“Feels good.” Alec moaned.

“Doesn’t it always?” Magnus purred in his ear.

“So sure of yourself.” He groped at the table.

Magnus grabbed a bottle just out of his grasp. “Looking for this?” He sat back and waved the bottle of lube.

“Yeah.”

Magnus removed the rest of his clothes and then sat back and let his boyfriend watch as he squeezed the substance onto his hand and then slathered up his length.

Alec moaned and sat forward, wrapping his arms around the warlock’s neck. “You’re forgiven.”

Magnus smirked. “Good to know.”

They shared a kiss. Alec stroked Magnus’s chest with his fingertips.

“Where do you want me?” Alec crooned.

“Right there.” Magnus kissed him some more, pushing him down on the bed.

Their mouths moved together slowly and sensually as Magnus spread Alec’s legs apart and placed himself between them. He didn’t break the kiss as he slid inside.

“Are you sure this is an apology?” Alec gasped.

Magnus chuckled and slid back out. He pushed in with more force. “Of course it is.” He continued to move quickly, eliciting grunts and moans from the man beneath him. Their voices blended in a lovely erotic symphony.

Magnus wrapped his hand around Alec’s cock and began stroking him in time with his own thrusts. Alec murmured something in French that Magnus couldn’t hear for the blood rushing through his ears.

Alec repeated it. “Plus rapide.”

"N'importe quoi pour toi, mon amour." He pressed a kiss to Alec’s mouth and then sat back. He increased his pace, the sound of their skin slapping together meeting the rest of the noises both were making.

Magnus met his release in a primal howl that resonated through the building. He stilled and panted. He looked down on the man beneath him and continued to stroke him. Alec moaned and writhed beneath him, thrusting into Magnus’s hand.

Alec came only slightly quieter than his boyfriend. The sound bounced around the room. He collapsed back on the mattress with a heavy sigh.

Magnus watched him a moment before finally removing himself. He reached for the tissues on the table and began the process of cleaning Alec’s stomach and his own. Alec watched him silently as he did it.

Magnus pressed a kiss to his neck when the process was complete. He pressed his face into Alec’s shoulder.

“I love you, you know.” Alec sighed. “I don’t know why.”

“I don’t know why I love you most of the time either.” Magnus mumbled.


End file.
